Re'gish Wamik
Re'gish Wamik is a male Sangheili Field Master, Zealot and Captain who served the Covenant Empire during its war against Humanity. In 2531, during the Harvest Campaign, he commanded a contingent of Covenant troops within the Fleet of Glorious Interdiction on the planet Harvest. His forces searched for the doorway to the Forerunner Relic, which was hidden on the recently-rendered arctic world. Upon its discovery, Wamik contacted the Prophet of Regret and asked for Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to be present at the opening of the structure's entrance. When 'Moramee arrived, Wamik was hesitant to obey his superior's orders to open the relic because the Field Master was worried about possible human interaction with the structure. He was pressed by the Arbiter, however, to comply and the Relic's interior was subsequently revealed without incident to the Covenant. After the conclusion of the campaign on Harvest, Wamik continued to serve the Covenant and proved to be a significant threat to the United Nations Space Command. In fact, after the war's end, an ONI Warzone boss construct was modeled after the field data obtained about Wamik. Spartan operatives are able to practice against Wamik's simulation in the March on Stormbreak scenario, where he can be seen piloting a Hesduros-pattern Banshee. Biography Harvest Campaign Re'gish Wamik is a Sangheili male who was born with an atypical name for a member of his species. The majority of Sangheili clan and house names incorporate an opening apostrophe in their presentation, but Wamik was most likely named after a hero, battle, or legend from ancient Sangheili history.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-know-for-an-answer Halo Waypoint - Know for an Answer] Wamik would go on to serve the Covenant Empire during the Human-Covenant war, in which he acquired the ranks of Sangheili Zealot and Field Master. In 2531, during the final stages of the Harvest Campaign, Wamik commanded a group of Covenant forces within the Fleet of Glorious Interdiction on the human Outer Colony world of Harvest, located in the Epsilon Indi system. The group eventually discovered the doorway to the Forerunner Relic hidden on the planet. Pleased, Wamik sent a message to the Prophet of Regret that informed him of their findings and requested that he send the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to the site, so that they could open the doorway. 'Moramee arrived at the Relic's entrance and stated that the patience of the Hierarchs was decreasing. Despite the Field Master's protests concerning the threat of human defilement, 'Moramee ordered Wamik to open the doorway. Wamik obliged and, after sending a squad of explosively-wired Unggoy to check for danger, the duo made their way inside. Following the Harvest campaign, Wamik's career in the Covenant Empire was well documented by the United Nations Space Command as he continued to prove himself a formidable foe throughout the war. At some point before the war's end, Wamik acquired the rank of Sangheili Captain. Post-war Legacy As a result of his actions during the Human-Covenant war, the Office of Naval Intelligence's War Games designers utilized data on Wamik to produce a boss construct for Warzone scenarios. This construct was then used to test Spartans in the March on Stormbreak simulation, set in the Stormbreak mountain range of Kamchatka. Wamik's AI pilots a specialized Hesduros-pattern Banshee. Personality and traits Re'gish Wamik is a male Sangheili, with an unorthodox name for his species. During the Harvest campaign, Wamik was excited at the prospect of finally discovering the doorway to the Relic. However, he showed concern about the possible presence of a Flood infestation and was therefore somewhat hesitant to open the structure's doors. Equipment During the Harvest Campaign, Re'gish Wamik equipped himself with a gold-colored Sangheili Combat Harness that befitted his rank as a Zealot. In the War Games Warzone simulation March on Stormbreak, Wamik's AI counterpart pilots a specialized Hesduros-pattern Banshee. Gameplay ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Although Wamik first appeared in Halo Wars, he is not a playable character in-game and only appears in promotional material and a single cutscene. In Halo 5: Guardians, however, a simulated version of Wamik appears as a boss in the Warzone map March on Stormbreak. He pilots a specialized Hesduros-pattern Banshee and spawns in the Cargo Dock section of the map. Killing him awards players with the Legendary Takedown medal. Trivia *The possible origins of Wamik's strange name were not revealed until an August 8th 2015 Cannon Fodder post on Halo Waypoint provided an explanation. Gallery Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Sangheili characters Category:Halo Wars Characters